Oobi the Hand
Oobert Aloysius Amadeo Antonio Francis "Oobi" Handley is a hand, YES, A '''HAND!' Like all self-respecting hands, he is sentient, drinks four bottles of sodapop a day, and talks. It is rumored that he has been evil ever since the 1st Ducky War but has never committed a real crime (successfully, at least). He is still feared and respected by high-ranking criminals across the nation of Duckopolis. He usually speaks in four-word sentences that only him and other hand puppets can decrypt. This way, nobody but him and the hand puppets know what he's doing. If anyone else found out about these hand puppets' plans, Uma would shoot them down and personally dispose of any incriminating evidence. Oobi also has his own show. His sister is Uma, his dad is Grampu, and his (divorced) mom is Inka. His former girlfriend is Frieda the Foot. Early life Oobi hailed from a rural part of the Ducky Empire and was born into a poor farmer family. He attended Saint Wristwatch College but dropped out a few weeks into his first semester because he could not continue supporting himself by working as a personal hand-washing assistant. After dropping out, he went to Lake Phalange, where he met Ducky in Nail Polish Bay. Ducky became Oobi's mentor and invited him to join his ten-year yacht trek. At seventeen, Oobi changed his name to Oobert Aloysius Amadeo Antonio Francis Handley and, over the next five years, learned the ways of the wealthy. During his training for the infantry in the 1st Ducky War, 21-year-old Oobi met and fell in love with a foot named Frieda, who was everything Oobi's family members were not: naturally rich, famous throughout the Ducky Empire, and from a patrician Duckopolis family. During the first war, Oobi reached the rank of Major in the Duckopolis 16th Infantry Regiment, and was decorated for valor for his participation in the Squadala Empire. After the war, he briefly attended Carpal College. While there, he received a letter from Frieda, telling him that she had married Frankie Foot instead. Oobi then decided to commit his life to becoming a man of the kind of wealth and stature he believed would win Frieda's love. Oobi returned home and settled in upstate Duckopolis, which was being transformed by the outcomes of the 2nd Ducky War. It is speculated that Oobi made a fortune from money laundering and tax evasion, and that he built connections with various gangsters such as Dark Ducky. It was at this point that he became evil and rose to the top of Duckopolis's most-wanted list. However, he has never been successful in his crimes, a fact often reciprocated in news reports of his disappearances. Ducky Oobi is known for his very good friend and former mentor/partner in crime, Ducky. For years, it was speculated that these two had related family lineages, and this was later confirmed. Ducky is the world's most evil and immoral hand puppet, best known as the first and only ruler of the semi-powerful Ducky Empire. Dark Ducky Dark Ducky is Ducky's mysterious rival who fought for Hyrule during the 2nd Ducky War, before vanishing for a time and continuing his rivalry with Ducky following their duel in Kakariko Village. Oobi is very often mistaken for Dark Ducky, to his chagrin. Luckily, Dark Ducky is second on Duckopolis's most-wanted list and will never take the top spot, which is always reserved for Oobi. Shames Oobi has been the main character in many Shames. Many of them have made a wide profit off of people mistaking them for the games in the Call of Ducky series. *Oobi Touchin *Oobi Unleashed! *Oobi and The Amazing Mirror *Oobi Generations *Oobi Workshop *Oobi: The Fast and The Fingerus *Oobi Advance *Oobi Does Something *Oobi's Adventure 2 *Oobi's Adventure **Oobi's Adventure + Uma vs Vito Edgy Oobi :''Main article: Edgy Oobi There is a "show" on YouTube called Edgy Oobi that also has its own wiki. It details the life of teenaged Oobi after the end of his show and Shame series. His nickname is "Pimp Daddy" in episode 5. Trivia *Grampu is Oobi's father, mother, and grandfather. He is also your father. *His name is "Disgrace" in Squadala. *His glove size is a Men's European 44. *Hand_Eyes from iFunny, also known as Spogetus on Instagram, is a breed of Oobi. See also *WaDucky *Call of Ducky *Nickelodeon *Shames Category:Guys Category:Male characters Category:Hand Puppets Category:Puppets